1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet PCs, may perform various functions, such as voice communication, transmission and reception of messages, capturing pictures, and playback of videos. In recent years, various electronic devices with waterproof and anti-vibration functions that allow use around or in water have been developed.
After the electronic devices with a waterproof function has been used around or in the water, residual moisture may be left in a portion of the electronic device. For example, residual moisture may be left on the display, around a charging terminal, on an earphone terminal, or on a speaker.
When residual moisture is left in the electronic device, the electronic device may malfunction or break down. For example, if moisture is left around the speaker, a sound signal output may be distorted and the speaker device may break down.
In the electronic device according to the related art, moisture may be left in a pipe passage, through which a sound signal is output, or moisture may be left in an opening for outputting a sound around the speaker may be left after the electronic device is used in or around water. Accordingly, the output sound may be distorted or sound quality may deteriorate.